Apocalyptic Love
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: AU: Jane is turned into a zombie and Maura has to shoot her in the head like Jane taught her- Don't worry. It has a happy ending! A bit Sci-Fi but super fun to write. Another Tumblr prompt! **One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own R&I

By the way in this story, Maura is more of a scientist than medical person, but still holds medical expertise, hence how she can help with everything. You'll get what I mean when you read! I also impemented another request other than the prompt that was on the rizzles tag itself by getting some influence from the song "Jane, I Still Feel The Same- by: Matthew Ryan" I'd recommend listening to it, before or after or during, it doesn't really matter!It gave me a lot of rizzles feels.

Anyway, Enjoyyy!**

Maura remembered their first vacation as a couple. They went to the beach after kissing under the moon in the sand; they went back to the hotel. She wore Jane's top that morning and nothing else. Jane played with the buttons, saying this and that, while she sun hit both of their heads through the window, making them look illuminated and indestructible, promises of love and forever made. Both figured the other had a halo on their heads. They seemed as if nothing could hurt them, touch them.

Jane never let up how worried she was, she knew something was coming, she just didn't know what.

So much had change since then. This disease, had taken over Jane's body. The zombie apocalypse had taken over, and her one and only turned.

It was something out of a bad telling of "Warm Bodies" or any other Zombie Movie and show one has seen, including "The Walking Dead".

Everything was wrong now.

Maura remembered it as if it were yesterday. The memories were haunted.

It changed Jane's genes, everything about her.

She just wanted her back; she would do anything for her to come back to her.

She remembered the government coming to take her from their house that fateful morning.

Maura had injected her with disease after must persuasion. Jane reasoned that Maura could find the antidote, and save everyone, save the world, if she worked with the government, and as her brave Jane would do, she offered herself up. They had asked that of her. Maura figured that it was better, at least Jane wouldn't be out there in a strange world, she would be in a controlled environment, while they slowly monitored her transformation, an opportunity they did not have with the other already transformed zombies. They knew she was a woman of medicine, and science.

Still it didn't hurt any less. It didn't hurt any less during their last kiss, but they figured they were the world's only hope. Still it didn't hurt any less, when she saw the government vans take Jane away. It didn't hurt any less when she fell in to a slight depression, even while studying the cases.

The intelligent woman felt as if she were going insane watching Jane slowly slip away from her, the transformation slow and torturous. It was like watching someone you know die before your eyes little by little, leaving you slowly, giving up this piece and that piece of your soul, of their soul, of what was shared.

That was four years ago, Jane had long ago escaped. It however, felt like so much longer.

The world had gone awry.

It was slowly spread throughout the globe. There were only a handful of "norms" as they would call them, left.

Maura felt as if she lived on another planet.

There was little hope. There was only one chance left but it was risky, it could end up risking the life of the only person she loved. She had to shoot Jane in the brain. She had to shoot her just as Jane had taught her so long ago.

It was a tragic story. One like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and Frankenstein rolled into one, and Maura knew that.  
If that were true, she'd be considered the mad scientist that worked for good, by spiraled in their own obsession. She would be the one that  
fell down the rabbit hole no matter how hard they fought against it.

She knew that giving up someone you were in love with could compromise the plan, but she had to try.

The only chance left was to shoot Jane with the specially made bullet that would dissolve on impact inside the brain tissue that was left and release what she hoped to be the cure. It was comprised of chemicals and natural elements Maura thought would cure the genes and body and make them whole again.

She had been searching now, for a while, but if anyone were to undergo even the possibility of being saved, it would first have to be the woman she loved.

Finally, after so much time she had found her.

"MMMM—"Jane said, it's all she really ever said now.

"Oh Jane, Jane sweetie."

Jane slowly walked to her, arms extended straight out.

Maura felt like sobbing. She felt like giving up. She couldn't do this the one person she actually, wanted, with her whole heart.

Then she thought back to those she had lost, and those still counting on her.

It was up to her.

She knew she only had one chance and this was it. This was her shot, both literally and figuratively.

So she took the shot, and Jane fell.

Maura ran to her side to inspect the wound. She quickly bandaged it up as she was prepared and laid Jane's body in between her legs so her back was resting on Maura's front. She had to be quick and swift, she only had a certain amount of time before the changes, and it could be dangerous.

She wondered if the change back to human would take time such as it originally did, or be all at once.

Maura questioned if there would be any change at all.

Luckily they were in an abandoned field, somewhere just outside of apocalyptic Boston, where the buildings were broken down. Zombies would most likely try to eat Maura's brain, which is what she held most precious, other than Jane, and humans, what little were left, would have shot her on impact.

Even as a Zombie Maura figured Jane knew this and knew that somewhere within her, knew that Maura would always be looking. That's why  
she went somewhere secluded.

"MMMM—"Jane said again, bleeding in Maura's arm through the bandage.

Wait, Maua thought, bleeding? This fact stunned and amazed her.

That's a good sign. Only humans bleed out.

She was even closer to tears at this point.

"MMMM-aaaaaa-"

"What is it sweetie? What is it baby?"

"Mmmmauraaaaa"

Jane shook her head.

"No no don't do that! You'll hurt yourself. You'll hurt the process." Maura said as she applied more pressure to the wound and started to sow it up as best she could so Jane hopefully would not scar, the bullet already dissolved.

Jane took in a deep breath in this moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The brunette yelled.

Maura just shushed her and held her more tightly in one arm.

"Jane, you're the best thing in a world gone wrong, in a world gone mad, in a girl gone wrong and mad. You're the best thing in a girl gone wrong and mad, over you."

"M-aura." There was another breath.

"Oh Jane! Jane!"

Jane had lost most signs of zombie manifestation, if not all. Maura saw her transform back before her eyes and was relieved it was not slow.

"Maura? W-What happened."

"I saved you darling. You put your faith in me and I saved you."

"Maura, I-I was a monster."

Maura kissed her lips.

"I missed you so much. I missed you more than you could possibly know."

"My head hurts."

"Oh darling, sweetie. I'll take care of it don't worry."

"Always stitching me up huh Maura? Making me better?"Jane joked.

"Don't joke at a time like this." Maura said resting her head on Jane's shoulder as the other woman winced lightly. The blond gently and delicately burrowed her forehead in it as by this time Jane had sat up and was now facing Maura.

Jane lightly laughed "How much time did we lose?" she asked wrapping her arms around the woman she missed dearly.

"Four years." Maura sighed.

"Maura, it's going to be okay now isn't it?"

"I believe it is. I believe it is."

"Good because, I could use a shower. I can smell the stink on myself."

"There's a shelter for survivors. I'll tell them it worked. We don't have to hurt the one's we love anymore. Jane we can help."

"We will…" Jane said. "I knew come to the rescue and bail me out, you already had in every way."

They went back to what little civilization that was left and had a new fire in their hearts. It was the dawn of a new beginning, an age of retribution and liberation.

They were ready.


End file.
